Blazing Dusk
This was orignally written by Wetstream, but adopted by Ginger. WolfClan Speak Rotting Food- Gnat-prey Fresh Prey- Warm-Flesh Summer- Burning-sun Spring- Bloom-Flower Autumn- Color-Leaf Winter- Frozen-Sky Warriors- Ragers Apprentices- Small-tooth Kits- Little-Foot Elders- Old-Heart Medicine Cat- Healer Prologue Sweetwind watched her kits weakily move. She saw another fall to the ground. She hung her head as only a black one with yellow eyes was left. She looked at him squirm. "Duskkit..." She said weakily. "Take care of yourself, and always remember I love you..". Her weak body laid down as Duskkit watched her sadly die. He was a loner kit since her mother was exciled. He saw his brothers and sister dead bodies as he wandered out. He saw the entrance into WolfClan his mother said to never go into. He slowly padded into the camp hearing the yowls and barks of wolves. He knew this was his choice. Chapter One Duskkit had finally learned the ways of Wolf talk after he joined the Clan and padded over to the WolfClan leader. Duskkit sat by the paws of Graystar, the WolfClan leader. Duskkit kneeled to him letting him call apon his ansestors for Dsukkit's Apprentice ceremony where the wolves called Small-tooths. Graystar touched a claw to Duskkit's shoulder and yowled to the crowding wolves. "I Graystar the mighty leader of the WolfClan Pack call my honor to this young Little-foot. He is now old enough to train to become a Rager, under the sight of the ruling leaders of SpiritClan. He will Train under the strong Shade-eyes, and we will encourage him to become a fully grown Rager! All kneel to Duskpaw!" Graystar raged out. Many wolves started to yowl and kneel down to Duskpaw. Many barks and yowls of glory shone on Duskpaw. He knew he was a small cat but WolfClan took him in. His eyes shone like stars as he got in-front of Graystar and yowled out to the Clan. It was a moon after his Small-tooth ceremony and was practicing wit Shade-eyes. Sahde-eyes tail flicked as he barked madly at Duskpaw. "Make a harder blow! I could harly see your claws scrape down!" Duskpaw huffed. "We my claws unsheathe unlike how yours are kept out always!" Shade-eyes growled and padded over to Duskpaw, clenching his teeth as he mumbled in Duskpaw's ear. "If your apart of WolfClan you need to be like a Wolf, learn to keep your claws out All the time." Duskpaw started to claw the ground in anger. "Maybe if you left me alone for just Once I could get better training then you could've ever taught me." He grumbled. Shade-eyes rolled his eyes. "You would still be that small weakling of a cat if it wasn't for me." He barked. Duskpaw started to walk away angry but whipped around hissing. "I would've been perfectly fine without you!" He spat. "I dought it." Shade-eyes flicked his paw. "Please, Im the Deputy." He narrowed his eyes. Duskpaw started to unsheathe his claws but sheathed them back in clenching his teeth as he padded to Graystar. "Yes Duskpaw?" He made a deep bark. Duskpaw heaved in. Then blurted out. "Can I change my mentor!" Graystar glanced over at Duskpaw. "Why Duskpaw? You have the second strongest wolf in the Pack or as you say WolfClan." Duskpaw sighed and spoke. "Shade-eyes is So....Mean." He confessed. "Thats the point Duskpaw." He put his fluffy tail on Duskpaw's shoulder. Duskpaw sneezed as it tickled his nose. "As you know we have to be strong, mighty, and know what disapline is." Graystar smiled. Duskpaw hung his head. "Fine..." He grumbled and padded to Rosepaw. She was also a Small-tooth and was a beautiful white she-wolf with little pink nose and liight orange eyes. "Hi Rosepaw!" Duskpaw chirped. Rosepaw jumped and turned to face Duskpaw. "Oh hello Duskpaw." She said in her soft sweet voice. Duskpaw purred. "You sure make a weird noise when your happy, us Wolves do grunts like this." Rosepaw started to grunt happily. Duskpaw giggled. "That sounds all weird." He laughed. Rosepaw rolled her eyes smiling and padded to the small pieces of prey scattered around, called the Fresh-Kill Pile. Duskpaw remembered his mother talking about one in her clan piled up with juicy prey. This just looked like crow-food, which the WolfCLan wolves called Gnat-Food. He touched a mouth with his claw then took one bite out of its cold body. He toughly swallowed and shuddered. None of this prey would match his mothers warm milk. Duskpaw remembered his mothers last words. Take care of yourself, and remember I love you. He felt a tear run down his cheek remembering his mother. Chapter Two Duskpaw saw Shade-eyes come at him. "Why aren't you training!" He growled. "Can't I take one break!" Duskpaw hissed. Shade-eyes growled and cornered Duskpaw. "Listen you no good cat, you train you become a Rager. But then you'll probably end up dying at your first battle with the lone wolves." Shade-eyes smirked. Duskpaw closed his eyes gritting his teeth. "Shut up you stupid piece of Fox-Dung!" Duskpaw hissed. "I don't know what Fox-Dung means but I think thats an insult!" Shade-eyes darted toward Duskpaw. Duskpaw turned his head and glared but then his legs started to sprint. He ran feeling the paws by him snarling and snatching. Duskpaw lowered his back his chest rubbing against the leaves as he ran. I cannot run any longer, I need to fight! Duskpaw whipped around his body and pounced on Shade-eyes slashing at his pelt. Shade-eyes tried to get him off with his strong paws but Duskpaw bit the large wolves scruff and sunk his claws deeply into his pelt. Shade-eyes whimpered but then spat as her yanked the claws out of his pelt hearing a tearing sound her yowled but the Duskpaw yanked at his ear ripping it. Shade-eyes whipped him off feeling the blood trickled down his ear and pelt. "Your worthless! All you can do is-" Shade-eyes voice was cut off. "Shade-eyes! Duskpaw! What is going on here!" Duskpaw's eyes widened. "H-h-hello Graystar.." Duskpaw swallowed. Graystar looked at the injured Shade-eyes. He shook his head and growled at Duskpaw. "Why?" He snarled. Duskpaw never knew how hard Graystar could punish. Duskpaw was trapped in a coner with many rats. Duskpaw had rat bites and scars on his body when he was let out. "Learned your lesson?" Graystar narrowed his eyes. "No, I think you have." Duskpaw meowed blankly and walked away. Graystar looked confused yet mad and padded into his den. Duskpaw turned and rustled in his nest murmurring in his sleep. Rosepaw watched him. "Why are you so restless," She nudged his flank. Duskpaw opened his eyes, they were red-rimmed. "Graystar....Shade-eyes....Wolves...." "Speak clearly." Rosepaw laughed. "Oh....Ugh...Shade-eyes is a bully, so much pain to me." Duskpaw moaned Rosepaw looked sad. "That's a shame." She sighed. "Just rest now." Chapter Three Duskpaw blinked at the dawn sun rising on the horizon, he was a cat, never to fit in with Wolves. How could they even call themselves a Clan? Category:Fan Fictions